Such is the Life
by Selrekla
Summary: Yami is a vampire, and Malik and his fiancée are changed by Yami to save HER life...how will they live out their lives knowing that they owe Yami?


Well…this is a story that I came up with through a dream. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I dun own anything in this fic except Keira and the story line…as well as a few characters I made up…that will present themselves when the time comes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue-Dawn from the Wolf

The clapping of his horse's hooves on the cobblestones was all the young man heard as he traveled on through the woods. He knew that the person he was looking for, the woman he loved, was in the woods. He just _had_ to find her before the wolves got to her. 

"Keira!" he called, hoping that she would answer him, but no sound came back to his ears. He kicked the horse into a gallop, worried that the wolves may have already gotten to her. Suddenly he heard someone crying out in pain. He instantly identified the voice as feminine, so he guided the horse in that direction, silently praying that he wasn't right, that it wasn't Keira that was screaming in pain. He heard his name being called out, and instantly he halted his horse and dismounted, running in the direction he heard the voice. 

The girl cried out as the wolves began to gnaw at her arms and legs, one wolf ripping the flesh from her right side, leaving a gaping, bloody hole in her side. The same wolf went around to her left shoulder and bit down hard, nearly crushing the bones in her shoulder. She heard the sounds of a horse galloping through the woods on the beaten trail, so she called out, somehow knowing that she most likely knew the person and his horse.

"Yami?" she asked as she saw a figure punching and kicking the wolves away. She silently hoped that it wasn't-Yami was the sworn enemy of the man she loved.

"No…it's me, Keira," a softer, lighter voice told her.

"Malik? Is it really you, dear?" Keira asked, straining to lift her head and look at the man who had finally fought off the wolves.

"Yes, it's really me," Malik said, kneeling down beside Keira and carefully lifting her shoulders off of the ground and onto his left knee.

"You…you came to save me…" Keira whispered, barely able to talk anymore.

"Shh…I have to get you to a hospital."

"No, Malik…it's too late. I'm dying," Keira told Malik, her skin pale and cold from blood loss.

"No, dear…it's not too late…there's still a chance…but I'm not sure if you'll be willing to take it."

"What chance?"

"Well…there's always Yami…we could go to him…"

"Have you forgotten that Yami is not only your _sworn_ enemy, but also a vampire?" Keira asked Malik, her voice raised as loud as it could.

"I don't care, Keira…I'll do whatever it takes to save your life. Even if it means having Yami turn you into a vampire."

"Malik…what about you? If Yami turns me into a vampire, I'll be literally untouched by time. But you…you'll grow old and eventually die…whereas I'll live on and mourn your death forever…"

"If worse comes to worse, I can get Yami to change both of us. So, what do you say? Would you be willing to take the one chance you have left?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Malik…what are you thinking, allowing me to change you and your lover?" Yami asked Malik when the young human came to his doorstep, carrying a mortally injured and dying Keira with him.

"Listen Yami…I know you care about Keira as much as I do…she'll die if you don't do this for us…"  
"But why change you as well?"

"I want to protect her forever, Yami…just like you do…allow me to help protect her. As you said, she's my lover…I'll do whatever I must to protect and guide her."

Yami growled in frustration. He didn't want Malik to become a vampire. He could tell even then that if Malik were to change, he would become even stronger than Yami, who would be the one to sire him and his precious lover. He wanted so badly to be Keira's lover, but as long as Malik was around, she would only have eyes for him. "Fine…you want to be like me…I can very quickly arrange that!" he said, his anger quickly manifesting in his tone. He motioned for Malik to set Keira on the nearby bed, and smiled slightly as Malik quickly complied. He walked over to Keira, who opened her eyes and looked at him with clouded eyes. "This won't hurt, Keira," he told her quietly, even though he already knew that she was too far gone in pain to notice his fangs digging into her neck.

Keira felt two pinpoints in her neck, near her shoulder, where she figured Yami had bitten her. She also felt her blood being drained from her body.

Yami had to be careful about feeding this time-he had to make sure that Keira was still alive. He suddenly stopped feeding, removing his fangs from the nape of her neck. He then carefully lifted her upper body so that she could swallow easily and bit his own wrist, causing his own blood to flow from the wounds. He quickly pressed his wrist to Keira's mouth, forcing her to drink. Keira tried to move her head away from his wrist, to stop drinking , but Yami's other hand held her head in place. "Listen, Keira…you _have _to drink. It's the only way."

Malik watched the scene in front of him, and decided that he had seen enough of Keira trying to struggle. "Keira, listen to me. Do what Yami tells you…he can save you."

Yami watched in hatred as Keira stopped trying to struggle when Malik told her not to. _'Why didn't she listen to ME?' _Yami asked himself, his hatred peaking. He moved his wrist away when she had drunk enough. She laid in Yami's arms, to weak to even push herself away from him. Yami gave a weak smile as Malik smiled at her, his love for her as obvious in his face as Yami's was. Yami set Keira carefully down on the bed, pulling a blanket over her to keep her warm as he grabbed Malik's wrist and began to drag the human away.

__

"What the…? Let go, Yami!" Malik cried out, desperately trying to get back to Keira's side.

__

"Malik, calm down! Leave her alone for now, she needs to rest!" Yami growled into Malik's ear as he 'guided' the boy into the den. Yami then motioned for Malik to sit down in a chair near the fireplace. "Here…you'll need to sit down, or you'll collapse from weakness."

__

Malik sighed, then sat down in the chair. "So…what exactly are you going to do?"

__

"Nothing I haven't done to very few others in the past…first, I'm going to drink some of your blood-not enough to knock you out…that's why I had to be careful with Keira…I didn't want to accidentally kill her. Then, I have to feed you some of my blood. In most cases, the person will change," Yami explained, bringing his mouth close to the nape of Malik's neck.

"Ah…I see…do what you must," Malik said, the trust in his voice so reassuring. 

Yami couldn't help but laugh in his mind as he extended his fangs and driving them harshly into Malik's neck, causing the boy to cry out in pain. Yami smiled as he began to feed off Malik's blood and he began to relax. Yami reluctantly removed his fangs from Malik's neck, wanting so badly to just finish the human off so that he could love Keira the way he wanted to. He took a small knife from a nearby table and cut the skin of his wrist between the bite marks that he had used to feed Keira with. He pressed the wound against Malik's lips and ordered the groggy and weak boy to drink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keira groaned softly as she opened her eyes to a new day. She looked around the room, unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"Finally awake, are we, dark child?" someone asked her.

"Yeah…wait…'dark child'?"

"Well…did you forget that last night I changed you? I sired you, so you're my dark child," the voice explained as Yami stepped into view, a mouse in his hand. 

"Ah…right…I remember now," Keira said as memories of the night before came flooding into her mind. "Yami? Where's Malik?"

"Malik's in another room, asleep. He didn't want to leave your side at first, but I told him that even though I changed you, you were still weak and needed your rest."

"I see…what's the mouse for?"

"You need to feed…and you're too weak to go prey on humans…so you have to start small for a while."

"By feeding off of mice?"

"I have to admit, animal blood doesn't sate the blood lust for very long…but at least it will help you get stronger."

"Right…" Keira said quietly as Yami sat down on the bed beside her and lifted her upper body, resting her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Keira's shoulders and held her close to him, tears filling his eyes.

"I love you, Keira…I have ever since I first saw you…" Yami whispered in her ear, gently kissing her cheek afterwards.

"I know, Yami…I know. But you have to understand, I love Malik as well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…there's the prologue! Hope everyone likes this!


End file.
